Provocation
by ThisAccountIsNowInactive354085
Summary: Anri gets tired of fawning over Tsukasa to no avail and decides that if she can't have her, she might as well steal all those cute guys from Makoto! But how will Tsukasa react to this change in the script? TsukasaxAnri Femslash!


**Provocation by xXLiStLesSXx**

_**A/N: Got bored and decided to watch the show. Overall it was pretty…well…I mean, just look at the title. But the one part of the show I did like was Tsukasa and Anri, and I kept waiting for at least SOMETHING from Tsukasa, maybe just a little moment like most shows have, even Azumanga Daioh with Kaorin and Sakaki but yeah. Either it doesn't happen or I'm too bored to find out if it does. So I decided to write in the scene for myself. Hopefully it's believable! I don't expect that many people to actually be into this anime, but if you are, a review would be loverly!**_

_**Summary: Anri gets tired of fawning over Tsukasa to no avail and decides that if she can't have her, she might as well steal all those cute guys from Makoto! Sasami is confused (as usual), Misao is emo (also normal), Makoto is furious, and Tsukasa's beginning to realize feelings that weren't there before…**_

**On to the story!**

"What's with you, Anri?"

The green-haired girl looked up from her lip gloss only to come face to face with a miffed Makoto. Grinning devilishly, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her beauty treatment. "When we go out there tonight, all those boys' eyes are going to be on me," she said with certainty, her eyes becoming starry as she imagined the multitudes of email addresses she was going to get.

Makoto snorted. "What do you need them for? You have Tsukasa!" she exclaimed, flicking her hair out of her eyes. "Leave the boys to the professionals."

"What, afraid of a little competition, hobbit?" Anri shot back, smirking at her reflection in the little hand-held mirror.

"Wha- of _course _not! As _if _you could ever _dream _of being _half _the woman I am! You little-"

Washu and Daimen were watching from a safe distance. The latter sweat-dropped as the two girls began their customary back and forth. "And there they go," Washu muttered as the two adults approached to try and break up the argument.

"Girls, we came to the world of witches to practice magic," Daimen began, though his ploy was doomed before it began.

Anri smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "What'll be magic is if _this_," she began, nodding to a fuming Makoto, "manages to get even one email address while I'm around to steal their hearts."

"_THIS_?"

"But what about Tsukasa?"

Makoto was caught in mid rant when all four of them turned to find Sasami and Misao standing a few feet away. Anri huffed.

"God, what's with you all?" she asked with a flick of the wrist. "I'm allowed to like different people. Besides," she muttered under her breath. "I don't think I have much of a chance with her."

Makoto laughed unsympathetically. "Took you that long to figure out? You're so pathetic!"

"At least I'm going to fall in love," Anri shot back. "What kind of man would ever want a girl as abrasive as you?"

"Um…have you _looked _in a mirror, recently?" Makoto asked with a hint of a proud smile adorning her face. "Do you really think any guy's going to want _you_? I mean, unless you plan on wooing him with a Tsukasa flower…"

"Shut _up_!"

"Make me!"

"See if I _don't_!"

Washu sighed and rubbed her temples while Daimen just stood there, watching the scene uselessly. Sasami and Misao had managed to disappear into the house unnoticed.

"Well, let's get this over with," she muttered. "Come on girls, it's time to go to the bonfire!"

Sasami and Misao slowly came away from their hiding place on the porch, and Tsukasa appeared by Washu's side, completely oblivious to the ruckus, as usual, and holding a talking radish in one hand.

"Radishes are good. But not as good as fried tofu."

**PGBRr**

"Right! Time to put plan 'Get Over Tsukasa By Getting Every Single Magical Boy To Fall In Love With Me (And Not Makoto)' into action!"

"…"

Sasami was the first to speak, having overheard Anri's ingenious plan along with Makoto. "Isn't that a bit…"

"A bit what?" snapped Anri, daring her to contradict her plan.

"A bit…long?"

There was dead silence for a long moment, and then Anri deflated. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" Then she perked up again. "I know! How about plan 'Magical Boys (And Not Makoto)?"

"Hey!" Makoto had finally found her voice. "What's with all the parentheses? Don't think I haven't noticed!"

Anri rolled her eyes and flounced away from the two. "Whatever," she said over her shoulder. "I'm going to make them fall in love with me, whether you want to try and stop me or not."

**PGBR**

**Later That Night…**

"Ten, eleven, twelve…how many do _you_ have, Makoto?"

The shorter girl seethed. She only had about half that many email addresses, but there was no way she was going to let Anri know that. They were all sitting in a mini-circle- the big group festivities had ended for the night. Daimen and Washu were sitting at a safe distance from the girls, having completely given up for the night.

"Guys, can't we all just have fun tonight?" Sasami asked, still not sure why this huge competition was set up around something so trivial. "It's our last night here…" Misao nodded beside her, but said nothing.

"Guys…what's going on?"

Four heads turned at the sound of the permanently slow and dazed voice. Tsukasa had returned with more wood for their mini-fire, and was now looking down at them blankly.

Makoto opened her mouth to answer, but Anri slapped a hand over it, grinning up at the pink-haired girl. "Oh, nothing, Tsukasa, don't you worry about it! Nothing at all, nopey nope nope!"

"O…kay," Tsukasa said, sitting down beside them. There was a slightly confused expression on her face- she could tell Anri was lying, but the girl had never lied to her before, or done anything other than adore her. It felt…she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Oh!"

The girls all jumped as Makoto rocketed to her feet. "There's that super cute boy from last time!" she exclaimed, pointing him out in a moment of stupidity that she only realized too late.

"Dibs!" cried Anri, jumping up as well and smirking patronizingly at Makoto. "Should I give you a head start? It's only fair for a hobbit like you."

Makoto almost growled, glaring at the green-haired girl. "Bring it on," she retorted.

Anri grinned and was off- Makoto was frozen in shock for a matter of seconds before chasing after her, desperately trying to reach said cute boy first.

Just as Anri was about to reach him, Makoto yanked her back by her shoulder. "Why don't you just let me have him?" she asked, glaring. "It's not like you want him, anyway. He's just a replacement for Tsukasa because she'll never love you."

For a second, Anri looked like she was about to cry, but the sadness was instantly overpowered by the hot fury that was burning in her eyes. "And that'll make it all the more pathetic when I get him anyway!" she retorted, shoving Makoto off of her.

She reached the boy and in seconds was laughing easily with him, only her rigid body posture giving away her true feelings as Makoto seethed.

**PGBR**

**Back at the Circle…**

"I wonder what's gotten into Anri?" Sasami asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't know, but Makoto looks scary," Misao said quietly. Indeed, the girl did appear to be dangerously close to bursting into angry flames.

Suddenly there was a rustling, followed by a series of loud thuds as an armload of firewood fell to the ground. The two girls jumped and looked up to find Tsukasa, now standing, staring straight ahead of her.

"Tsukasa…?" But Sasami's soft spoken question was ignored as the pink-haired girl walked straight towards the commotion only meters away.

**PGBR**

"So, I'll see you sometime soon, then?"

The boy blushed under Anri's smile and nodded meekly.

"Good." Either completely oblivious to Makoto's burning glare or just ignoring it altogether, Anri leaned in to seal the deal. She screwed her eyes shut- _only a few more centimeters and it's over. Don't think about it, don't think about it…_

"An-an."

Like a firework, Anri was up, whirling around at Tsukasa's voice. "Tsu-"

All words were erased from her vocabulary as the taller girl leaned in and pressed her lips to hers, one hand just lightly settled on Anri's hip, the other behind her back. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before she pulled away, the same blank expression on her face as always. Anri's eyes were as wide as beach balls, and her mouth was flapping up and down, fragments of speech coming out every now and then. "Tsu- I- me- you-_ kiss_?"

Tsukasa took no notice of it, and instead was silent for a second before nodding her head rather decisively. "Yep," she said, then, before Anri even had a hope of collecting herself, thrust her arms lazily around the green-haired girl's midriff, met the still-unnamed cute boy of mystery's eyes, and said in a monotone, "Mine."

For his part, the boy looked like he was about to be sick- he didn't know what it was with this girl. She wasn't glaring or physically hurting him, but he felt like she was trying to melt him with her eyes. With a final, valiant wave to Makoto, he turned tail and ran for the safety of his group.

Anri lasted a good five seconds more, then promptly passed out from the excitement (and possibly the amount of blood lost from that volcanic nosebleed). Tsukasa caught her easily in her arms and carried her bridal style back to the stunned Magical Girls' Club, and Makoto just stood there, watching the whole scene play out, before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, _so _given up on her," she said sarcastically before following Tsukasa and the unconscious Anri back to the circle.

**PGBR**

"So…what was the kiss for?"

They were all back at the inn, sitting on their own respective futons (except for Anri, who had her head resting in Tsukasa's lap while the taller girl ran her fingers absently through the green hair). Anri scowled at Makoto, who looked bemused.

"I mean, if I were you, Tsukasa, I would have put it off for the last possible second," she finished, much to Anri's chagrin.

"How dare you talk like that?" Anri asked, shooting from Tsukasa's lap like a rocket. "You'll never be her- you could never _dream _of being half as wonderful as Tsukasa!" She looked like she wanted to say more, but was silenced by Tsukasa, who had, during Anri's latest rant, buried her head in the nook between Anri's shoulder and her neck, and was slowly, methodically nipping at the tender skin there. The smaller girl suppressed a moan of pleasure and fell back in between Tsukasa's legs. Tsukasa didn't stop her work, even with the movement of her tightly strung girlfriend.

Makoto made a gagging noise and looked away, and Misao blushed and did the same. But Sasami was frowning slightly. "Yeah, why did you?" she asked, wondering the same question Makoto had. "You didn't have to kiss her if you were planning on doing that in the first place."

Anri scowled, but stayed put, pouting when Tsukasa paused in her ministrations to look up at Sasami blankly. "I didn't know what I was going to do when I got up," she said in her trademark slow monotone. "All I knew was that I was feeling something looking at them, and that I didn't like it. I thought it might be that I was jealous, but I wasn't sure, so I had to test it before I did anything rash."

"_Rash_?" Anri exclaimed indignantly, but was silenced as Tsukasa's loose hold tightened slightly.

"Oh…so you didn't realize how you felt about her because she's always so open with _her _emotions, so you've never had to be?" Sasami clarified. "So then-"

"Tsukasa here probably felt threatened, and had never had to deal with it before because Anri's never given her a reason to before," a loud voice interrupted as Washu stepped into the room. "Now will you girls get some sleep? We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, starting at six- Anri, Makoto, you're on cleaning duty."

"Again?" Makoto whined, falling flat onto her futon and throwing the covers over her head. For her part, Anri was still caught up on that one word.

"You were jealous?" she asked hopefully, tilting her head back so she was face to face with the blank stare of the girl she'd loved for so long.

"So it seems," Tsukasa said, falling back onto her futon and pulling Anri with her. The smaller girl squealed and curled up beside her, wrapping her arms tightly around Tsukasa's waist. A few minutes later, she felt the other girl's head fall against her own as Tsukasa fell asleep.

"Operation 'Magical Boy (And Not Makoto)…a…success…," Anri murmured before she too slipped into dreamland, listening to the steady rhythm of Tsukasa's heartbeat.

**-end! Again, reviews would be lovely if you liked it!**


End file.
